Three Red Roses
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: ONESHOT: Sakura is always sulking about Sasuke leaving, can Sakura open her eyes to see the perfect boy was right there all along? Pairing: You'll see.


Alright, I know. A new story?

AWESOME!... Right? Okay, okay, maybe not.

Anyways... Enjoy!

**I Do Not Own Naruto, Only this story.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was sitting on the wooden swing hanging from the large oak tree at the ninja academy. Her green eyes fixed onto the ground, studying a blade of grass. She heard voices behind her, but ignored them. Sakura was too busy being in her own little world of self-pity to care about anyone else right now.

"Sakura, you're still sitting here, sulking? Come on, let's go to Ichiraku and get some Ramen, my treat!" Sakura knew that voice all to well. Naruto Uzumaki, her blonde, obnoxious team-mate who never leaves her alone.

"Naruto, I can't just stop sulking… The only guy I have ever loved is now off prancing in some field of flowers with some gay snake guy!" Sakura screamed. Her eyes were filling with tears so she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop them from flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Naruto started. He stared at the ground sadly; his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the sunset. "He was my best friend; do you think you are the only one who misses him? Sakura, stop sulking and open your eyes, you'll be amazed at what is standing right in front of you!" He stomped his foot on the ground, throwing something by his foot. The next thing either of them knew, he disappeared into the bushes.

Sakura turned around to try and stop him when she saw what Naruto had dropped. Lying on the ground by her feet were three red roses, freshly caught, obviously from Yamanaka Flowers. She lifted her feet, slowing the swing to twist back into place. "Wow, I'm such a jerk…" Sakura managed to sigh out.

"You can say that again Forehead…" came another familiar voice from in the tree. Sakura looked up to see her blonde friend, Ino Yamanaka. Ino waved at Sakura, jumping down in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Ino? I'm not in the mood to joke around right now." Sakura grumbled. "Didn't you have to work tonight?"

Ino nodded, shaking her head as she bent down to pick up the discarded flowers. "Naruto came into the shop all excited, buying three of my best cut roses, all of them red. As I was getting them for the boy, I asked them who they were for. He wouldn't tell me so I went on a 'delivery' to go follow him."

Ino of course, was lying. Naruto had told her the whole story, of how Sakura always came to that swing to mope about Sasuke, and how Naruto was going to take her out, and try to make her happy again.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "So, why are you trying to make me feel even worse about this? You hate Naruto! And don't try to make me feel any worse, I've been crying all night!"

"You think I don't know that? Sakura, I'm only trying to help Naruto because he was trying to help my best friend feel better, and you made him feel even worse than you! Even Naruto doesn't deserve that!" Her mood changed from serious to thoughtful in an instant, then back to serious. "You were the one who asked what I was doing here, so I decided to tell you!"

"Ino, shut up for once in your life! I told you I'm not in the mood!" Sakura screamed at her so-called best friend.

"Fine Sakura, fine. And to think that you just missed an opportunity with a cute, caring guy who might be even better than Sasuke if you would have just opened your eyes to look at him!" Ino then dropped the roses, and took her leave. "I hope you're happy now…" She muttered just loud enough for Sakura to hear, than she jumped into the bushes that Naruto had used.

Sakura had sat on the swing for about an hour after that in silence. The sun had set completely and she knew it was time to go home, and sulk in her bedroom. She got off of the swing, looking down at the three roses Naruto had bought her. She sighed, picking them up. "I will go thank him…" she said to herself. With that, she shot off in the direction of Naruto's house.

Of course, because of the demon inside of him, Naruto was forced to live in the worst part of the village, in one of the most vandalized apartments. Sakura sighed, walking up the stairs, her eyes fixed on his front door.

Naruto ran out the front door with a smile on his face, running directly into Sakura. "Sakura! Oh no, I'm so sorry!" He stood up, holding out a hand to help her up.

Sakura gracefully accepted his hand, pulling herself up. "Naruto, I just wanted to thank you for… These." Sakura held up the three roses sheepishly.

Naruto gave her one of his famous Toothy grins, rubbing the back of his head. "It's no problem, Sakura. I wanted to make you feel better about Sasuke leaving, and…" Naruto was cut off because Sakura's lips were pressed against his.

Once Sakura pulled away, she had a giant grin on her face. "Let's go to Ichiraku, your treat."

* * *

Well, I'm pretty proud of myself. I finished it! Hurray for me!

Anyways, cookies to anyone who reviews!


End file.
